all ends
by AL0LT0
Summary: cody was a broken man after order 66. he lost his father, his best friend, his wife, even his unborn child... or so he thought.


**this story has been cut down to a one shot. I altered it slightly to make it work as one. most of it is still the same (i only changed the last sentence) but i removed the three additional chapters because they where... alright i'll say it i feel like they where random and crappy. their. **

* * *

Cody was a broken man after order 66. Everything he had, everything he was, was taken from him, _stolen_. He had been forced to kill the man he had long seen as a father, his best friend was hunted as a traitor and a deserter, the women he loved was gunned down by his own brothers, his unborn child died with her. All were gone, stolen from him, taken before there time. Commander Cody died the day order 66 was given. CC-2224 took his place.

CC-2224 was cold, unfeeling, brutal, the perfect soldier. He killed on order and lived for nothing but the thrill of battle. The momentary rush he felt when stabbing his viro-blade through the heart of his enemy. Killing had been nothing but a sad fact of life for Cody but for CC-2224 it _was _life. It was all he had. His Brothers had been smart enough to get out early on. Of the 5 million clone troopers that originally served as the republics military force less than 500 remained, mostly ARCs, the ones with nothing elts to live for, nothing elts to care about.

CC-2224 now lived only for death. He spent every second of every day waiting for the devil to come and claim his soul. But the years wore on and CC-2224 was never granted that release. Order 37 finished him off. CC-2224 sat in his quarter's blaster pistol in hand. He was going to end it right then right there. He was going to see his wife, He was going to beg Kenobi for forgiveness, he was going to meet his child in the afterlife. But as life has always been for CC-2224 it would not be so simple.

* * *

Lieutenant Fives was the only other clone in CC-2224's battalion. So naturally they were sharing a room. Everyone elts on the ship was to scared to sleep with a 'soulless devil' in the bed next to them.

Fives walked into his quarters ready for a long nights rest. Cody was sitting on his bunk reciting the daily remembrance. It was normal enough. Fives himself often said the remembrance for brothers that he had seen fall. But there was something different this time, something heavier in the Commanders words.

"Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum." Cody recited his voice thick and slurred from alcohol consumption. Fives remained silent waiting to here the names and numbers of brothers fallen. What Cody said instead shook him to his very core.

"Obi wan Kenobi." Fives knew something was wrong now.

"Gree Unduli." the last name Gree had chosen, though he could never have the generals love he had still taken her name.

"Barriss Offee." The lieutenant suddenly became aware of the blaster in Cody's hand.

"Jenica..." He said his voice barely a whisper. Fives suddenly knew exactly what Cody planed to do. The Commander still blissfully unaware of his brother's presents began to lift the blaster to his temple.

"CC-2224." Fives lunged forward grabbing at Cody's gun. A shot was fired.

"DAMN IT FIVES JUST LET ME DIE!" Cody shrieked a new blaster hole was added to the wall of the barracks.

"Commander please!" Fives begged trying to calm the other man.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Cody cried hot tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'M NO COMMANDER I'M A COWARD! I LEAD MEN TO DIE! I KILLED MY GENERAL! I DIDEN'T SAVE HER!" Cody cried openly to drunk to even care. "I couldn't save her…" he buried his face in his hands letting tears fall. Tears that he had once vowed would never see the light of day.

Fives sate down gingerly next to his commander.

"I _failed_. I didn't save her…" Fives watched as his brothers face was stained with tears. He felt a lump forming in his own throat as he remembered the day of order 66…

* * *

Fives was fresh out of ARC training and had returned to the 501st as a lieutenant. There he served as Rex's second in command.

_The night of order 66 Fives was sent to the private hospital that branched off from the Jedi temple. There he and the men under his command had done the unthinkable. They had killed the wounded. They had mercilessly taken the lives of those to weak to fight back. The entire hospital was almost clear and Fives had gone alone into the last room. What he found stopped him in his tracks._

_He had worked with General Offee before and had heard rumors of her having an affair with a clone trooper. But he had always assumed they were just that. Rumors. Something his brothers had made up when they were board. What he saw now proved him wrong._

_Barriss, lying on a clean bed, looking tired and pained, was holding in her arm... a child. The baby was clearly hers. It had her complexion, her nose, and her lips… but it was also clear who the father was. Rather than the dark purple of her mother's hair, the baby's hair was raven black, her bone structure chiseled despite her youth._

_Fives acted on the impulse years of flash training had cursed him with. He raised his gun and fired. Just missing the young woman's heart._

_Barriss' body slumped what little life remaining in her being completely devoted to keeping her child in her arms. Fives stepped forward slowly, and took the baby from her desperate hands._

_Barriss looked up at him pain and fear running like a river across her features._

"_Please." She begged softly clutching desperately at her chest in a feeble attempt to stop the bleeding. "Please don't hurt my baby." Fives stood stock still the infant still in his arms._

"_Who was the father?" the emotionless ness of his voice scared him more than anyone could ever know._

"_Cody." Barriss crocked softly a small trickle of blood running down from her mouth._

"_What is its name?" Fives asked his voice once again completely devoid of emotion._

"_Jenica__…" and with that final word the Jedi's body slumped over completely, all life gone from her being._

_Fives looked down at the helpless baby in his arms. He contemplated shooting her but before that thought was even conceived he knew he could never do it. For the child had opened her eyes. The were a rich caramel brown. The same color as any clone's and that is why Fives knew he could not kill her. Looking into those eyes was too much like looking into the eyes of a brother. He was her uncle after all. And no uncle could kill his brother's child, Jedi born or not. Fives COM link beeped braking off his thoughts._

"_Lieutenant the Captain has betrayed us!" a clones voice cried frantically over the COM. "he found Tano and ran with her! Lieutenant!" Fives ignored the concerned trooper on the other line. He suddenly had an idea, a crazy idea but an idea non-the less. He flipped on his COM unit praying to god that the man he needed to talk to would answer._

"_Rex?" Fives said uncertainly. "Rex I know your there." Only static could be herd on the other end and Fives heart fell to the pit of his stomach._

"_What is it Fives?" the lieutenant had never been so happy to here his Captain voice!_

"_Sir please I need your help." Fives begged. "Can you meet me outside of Donovan's in an hour?" more static._

"_I'm not stupid enough to walk into a trap Fives." Came the gruff emotionless reply. Fives heart fell once again._

"_Please sir I- I can't kill her…" the line was silent for a long time and just when Fives was about to give up all hope Ahsoka's feminine voice filled the COM link._

"_We'll be there in half an hour if you aren't there by then were leaving." Another long pause. " And if this is a trap don't expect me to stop Rex from killing you."_

* * *

Fives looked helplessly at the man sitting next to him. It was all his fault this had happened. If he hadn't pulled the trigger, if he hadn't taken Barriss from his brother, Cody would still be Cody, not CC-2224, not the mindless killed the Empire had made him. But the dead were dead. And there was nothing Fives could do about that. He could however tell his brother the truth about Jenica. He at least owed him that much.

"Cody…" Fives said softly. The Commander wouldn't acknowledge him. He wasn't Cody anymore he was CC-2224 a man dead in all respects but that of the flesh. "sir your daughter it alive." And suddenly there was a reason not to die.

* * *

**Like i said i cut it down. this is a one shot now.**

**sorry.**


End file.
